User talk:Sake neko
Past discussions can be seen here: User talk:Sake neko/Archive, User talk:Sake neko/Archive deux PNG & JPG Image Types Out of sheer curiosity, do you prefer image files with the JPG extension or those labeled as PNG? I usually upload PNG images since they display little to no noise unlike JPG. Of course, I have no intention of replacing every other image type with PNG files since that would be too tedious even for me. What I'd like to know is your thoughts and preferences regarding this simple inquiry. Humble Novice (talk) 00:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :I now see why you prefer JPG images for this site, but I'd have to respectfully disagree with your fourth reason against PNG files. For one, it's not all that difficult to convert JPG to PNG through graphic programs like Photoshop. And plus, PNG offers lossless compression which maintains the overall quality of the image when resized for whatever purpose. Regardless, I do thank you for taking the time to explain your image type preferences. Though I still prefer PNG, I am willing to upload images as JPG if they're larger than expected. Humble Novice (talk) 02:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Gradient Removal Why are we removing every gradient in this site? Do they bother you that much? Frankly, this isn't just for us. All this is done to please visitors reading the articles we have. I don't think it's fair to assume that every viewer thinks they're a nuisance unless we do some kind of poll to tally their preferences. Humble Novice (talk) 05:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what kind of mobile device you're using to justify the current changes, but the solid colors we chose are not appearing in the mobile preview either. It could be that Wikia has yet to implement the necessary updates in making them work. So how about this? I can just add an approximate background color for the mobile device you're using while leaving the gradients intact for the other browsers. :As for the text, we can just enlarge them appropriately or use a different font depending on which one suits this site the most. What matters right now is that we make the site more presentable to readers. I've also received some positive feedback regarding the gradients we've been using so far. Why not keep them if people are happy with the layout? Humble Novice (talk) 23:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hyrule Warriors I didn't want to make the page without having proper information. In the past when new game pages have been made, usually due to small info, its always been nominated for a speedy deletion till more info could be provided. If you think that there is enough information to warrant it having its own page, then I shall go ahead and do that then. Ixbran (talk) 22:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Helen's Japanese voice actress Hello! I've been wondering for some time: who is voicing Helen in Japanese dub of "Legends of Troy"? I can't find any info on it. AntonKutovoi (talk) 20:29, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :I see. While I didn't really liked Japanese dub of "Legend of Troy", I still was interested at people, who voiced it. Anyway, Thanks for replying!AntonKutovoi (talk) 14:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Copied Articles Sorry to disturb you at this moment, but I'd like to hear your opinion regarding this issue I came across. Apparently, the administrator of the Dynasty Warriors Online Z Wiki extracted sections of our character articles and passed them off as their own. You can see the similarities between ours and theirs. From what I've gathered, this has been going on since the formation of Yuri's Dynasty Warriors Online Wiki before its deactivation due to the founder's untimely death. I'm concerned since ignoring this problem may compromise the integrity of our articles. I've even tried talking to the perpetrator about it, but all I got was this response. What do you think? Humble Novice (talk) 10:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Surprisingly enough, I managed to convince the admin of that site into linking their character articles with ours. I just don't think it's fair to let anyone copy our articles for their own site without even distilling the information when most of the hard work put into making them was done by you and our other contributors. Humble Novice (talk) 22:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Collapsible Galleries, Gallery Tabs, & Videos I brought this up to Humble and Kyosei, we can go ahead and put character videos on their specific character galleries, as long as they are kept in their own separate tab with the collapsible/tab feature were using. Just wanted to give you the heads up in case you wanted to help. I'm going to start with the SW character pages, then move onto the DW Character pages, then the WO ones. Ixbran (talk) 20:46, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen Sho NPC Hello! Sorry, but can you confirm please, who is this guy: https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nol/tenkamugen/chapter3_3.htm I guess it's Motochika, but I'm not entirely sure AntonKutovoi (talk) 15:05, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :I See. Thanks for answering! AntonKutovoi (talk) 15:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) - simply because I'm too depressed to care at this moment, I'm just going to come out and say you really constantly come off as a controle freak some times. You come off as this guy with a this high and mighty attitude, one who can boss people around and tell them what they can/can't do despite the fact you hold absolutely no authority in this wiki; your not an admin, mod, and you havent even been given the ability to delete or rename images. You're a normal wiki contributor, just like me, humble, and everyone aside from Kyosei. Sure there are times when you are useful and you've been contributing too this wiki a long time, there's no doubting that its because of you it was in as great a shape as it had been before others started editing it. But seriously, the way you approach people and do other things, you need to stop acting like your in charge of everything, because it gets very tiresome and irritating. You're not in charge, so you need to stop acting like it. Stop telling people "no", and stop going in and undoing peoples contributions just because you don't think its necessary, because you simply come off as doing it simply because you don't like it. You make make contributing too this wiki more a chore than anything else, and it's getting to the point I feel like I'm forcing my self to contribute here simply to pass time, rather than enjoying my self via providing useful info to help people. Your taking the fun out of helping people from me by the way you act, it's getting really tiresome. I dunno, I'm just ranting, I'm sorry for being a bother. I'll finish up on the Edit characters moveset page with what I can, and then I think i'm going to stop contributing here for a while. My stress and anxiety levels constantly spike with worry when I make edits here, because it always feels like your stalking me to undo what I contribute, and with the depression issues I've been going through lately, it's not helping. I'm sure my being inactive here will do us both some good. Ixbran (talk) 07:08, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Due to medical issues i don't feel comfortable letting out in public, I'm confined to my house 24/7. My daily cycle is; me waking up, turning my computer on, and sitting here till sun down while playing games, occasionally eating and not much else. I'm not allowed to get a job because I get SSI (Social Securety Income) as a result of said medical issues. If I am found getting money outside of my SSI, I'll be cut off. So my family tells me not to do anything of the sort because it helps my family get by. Not to mention my SSI is constant, while money from Job's fluctuates and can be inconsistent. I edit wikis as a hobby to help pass the time, and it's the closest thing I've ever had to having a "Job". Because I'm unable to actually work, editing to wiki's gives me a sense of accomplishment, that I'm actually contributing to society in some way. It helps to boost my self esteem and helps me to forget the situation I have at home. So when I have my edits undone or removed, while it's likely something being done for the betterment of the wiki, it always makes me feel like I'm being attacked directly. It makes me feel like my efforts to help are overlooked and unneeded, which gets me to question my self worth. Hence why I'm constantly getting into edit wars with you over trivial things such as image names, pictures on profiles and such. Editing wikis gives me a sense of validation and that I'm important, even though I know its nothing important, it feels important to me. I am usually dealing with the reality of my situation constantly, days i'm very busy on a wiki are a result of things going wrong at home. I look for anything, the smallest thing that could be overlooked or ignored, and I make the edit i feel is necessary. It may not seem important to everyone else, but it is so to me. Editing wikis is my coping mechanism for dealing with stress and depression. So when you go in and undo or change things I contribute, instead of making them go away, your actions add onto my already high levels of stress and depression. I know it is not your intent to do so, that your just trying to make the wiki the best it can be, I understand that. It's just some days I need that sense of validation and importance more than others. but yea, im sorry for rambling. I'm currently leveling up a Naginata wielder on SW3 so i can get the C5 description for its moveset. after that I think i'm gonna stop for the night, maybe go and play Super Mario 3D World, something to help calm me down for the night. Also, I'm sorry for any and all the trouble I've caused since joining the wiki staff. I know I'm not the most reliable source for help or info, but as i said it gives me a sense of validation when I add something i feel contributes. I apologize for all the times i've verbally attacked you, and I appreciate you willing to listen to me while explaining my reasons for acting the way I do around you. I hope you have a pleasant evening, and that when you head to bed, you have sweet dreams. Ixbran (talk) 08:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) 4Th Weapon Acquisition Videos PeJ of the KWForums has claimed that since he is going to be doing videos to acquire all the 4th weapons of the game, we on the Koei wiki are permitted to post said videos on the wiki for those who need visual aid when it comes to meeting all quest requirements to unlock said weapons. Do you think this would be a good idea, posting the videos here on the wiki? Ixbran (talk) 02:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Personally I find that losing one or two views while watching it directly on the site is fine, when they can easily click the video and then be taken directly too his submission afterwards or during. And I always thought video views on wikis added onto total number of views the video had, weird that it doesn't. Personally I like having videos on the wiki. Gives it a bit more , i dunno how to describe it, just makes the wiki more interesting knowing that there are also videos here one can watch that goes with everything else. Ixbran (talk) 08:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Naming Peeve It's merely my way of naming files in general. I don't see any reason to change the little things I do unless you're so insistent on doing things a certain way like a particular user is known for. My apologies if the naming bothers you, but I can't always mimic your editing style completely. After all, the wiki has no rigid standards when it comes to file names so long as they make some sense to our readers. And even if that's not the case, all of them are properly categorized for the sake of the viewers. Humble Novice (talk) 20:40, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Guntama Artist Sorry to bother you, but there's something I need to know. Is this person the artist who drew the character illustrations for Guntama? Humble Novice (talk) 13:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :On another note, are you interested in writing a summary of the Sengoku Musou 4 manga? Someone managed to upload raw images of it right here. Humble Novice (talk) 14:08, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hyrule Warriors Question: where did you get your info regarding the Goron being an enemy type? Ixbran (talk) 08:08, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, those aren't Gorons shes fighting. Those are Bokoblin. I think the comment regarding her sword is from the fact that it has Goron tribal symbols on it. I take it your not much of a Zelda fan then? Ixbran (talk) 12:20, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Boxes :"This is so that no matter what the games box shape, the images will always take up the same amount of space. Nothing will stretch out the info box too wide, & none of the box arts will make the info-box be too big length wise." ::"but they won't always be the same size... that only really applies for recent games" It is because the game boxes of recent games are so different in design and shape that i figured this would be beneficial too the Wiki. PS3 game boxes are wider than most, Xbox boxes are average in height and width, and Wii U boxes, as shown with Hyrule Warriors, are far more 'tall' with the box art not being as wide as the other two. Going with the 200x230px will make it so that, regardless of box shape, they will take up the same amount of space. case in point, in the Hyrule Warriors page due to how narrow the game box is, it is 200x281px in size/shape. That makes it unnecessarily long, vertically, resulting in the box appearing bigger in the info box template compared to the other box arts. Since this info-box for games is used by all the games on the wiki, they will all always fit the 200x230px parameters, regardless of box size/shape. It will always be a certain height, or with, regardless of shape, and that will result in a more professional looking game info box on every single game article page. That's why i feel that the 200x230px is necessary. It adds consistency too the way the pictures of the games cover art is presented in the info box. Ixbran (talk) 09:39, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, alrighty then. I just thought it would help benefit the wiki, but i do understand your point. Sorry if i caused any trouble. Ixbran (talk) Interwiki linking I just saw your edit you made on the one Zelda page. It is basically an unwritten rule to link to another wikia over an external unaffiliated wiki, so that edit was correct. You could link to both of them if you wish like lxbran has done, but you should by no means be leaving out zeldapedia in favor of the external wiki if you are going to be linking outside of koei wiki, especially since both zelda wikis seem to be of equal competence. WiseCrack (talk) 02:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Pictures of Real People I noticed you uploaded a picture of MASA on this site a few hours ago. So, does that mean it's alright to attach images of people working with Koei in their respective articles now? Or should there be a special reason behind doing so? Humble Novice (talk) 23:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Character Symbolism Greetings. If you're not too busy at the moment, could you help me understand the symbolism behind each of these fifth weapon names from Dynasty Warriors Online? I thought you'd be up for the task since you have more knowledge about this kind of thing than I do. *Cao Pi - 絶無奏 *Pang De - 金剛不壊 *Ling Tong - 疾風怒濤 *Guan Ping - 天龍斬空刀 *Xingcai - 雷帝 *Zuo Ci - 常天磐符 Please take your time. I look forward to knowing what each of these weapon names stand for. Humble Novice (talk) 18:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC)